


Mitsue Dances - Route Example

by roseltheteacup



Category: my own thing really
Genre: Dancing, Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Mitsue is one of my underused characters so I've written him a small love confession scene. Not much else really.





	Mitsue Dances - Route Example

After leaving my final class for the day, my phone vibrates, signalling that I've recieved a text. It's from Mitsue.

"Hello Hibiki,  
I'm staying behind for dance practice today. Come visit me in classroom D15, I have something to show you.  
See you soon.  
-Mitsue"

I've...never gotten a text as formal as that before. Makes sense, since Mitsue has never texted me before.  
I start walking in the direction of Mitsue's classroom, and it's then that I realise that...I've never been to this section of the school before. I'm not studying dance and drama so this corridoor is completely new territory to me. I walk slowly through the hallway, counting the classrooms.

D13...  
D14...  
A-ah! D15, Mitsue's classroom.

I walk up to the door and carefully push it open.

Mitsue: "Hibiki! Welcome"

He says it immediately with so much enthusiasm right after I open the door that it honestly startles me a little.

Hibiki: "oh- hey...!"  
Mitsue: "sorry, did I startle you?"  
Hibiki: "a little? It's fine, don't worry about it"

After that surprise, my eyes naturally scan the room. It's quite large. Mirrors line two opposing sides of the room and support bars create an entire line around the room. I place my stuff next to Mitsue's and sit down in the chair he's placed.

Hibiki: "so what did you want to show me? A dance?"  
Mitsue: "yes, the time has come to gather feedback. I need your honest opinion on this"  
Hibiki: "sure"

Mitsue walks over to a boombox and presses a couple buttons before walking back to the middle of the room and crouching, face down.  
The music starts suddenly and he rises dramatically, his arms swing to each side of his body. His hips sway one side dramatically as he reaches out both of his hands, almost as to beckon and grab me by the shoulders. Before I can question if he actually wants me to move, he turns around quickly with a flick of his long hair to perform some elegant twirls and spins. Usually simple dance moves such as twirls aren't too impressive but Mitsue seems to make even the simplest dance moves mesmerising with his long, paper-like hair. His dance almost resembles ballet but with more powerful footwork.  
The rest of his powerful dance almost puts me in a trance-like state before I'm broken free by Mitsue's own hand. It takes me a moment to realise, but...wait-

is he inviting me to dance??

He's asking me so directly that it'd be rude to say no, so I stand up and take his hand. He smiles.  
I'm pulled closer and spun around dramatically with as much confidence as when he performed it on his own. I can feel my face burning up so keeping up mentally with every spin is difficult. Before I know it we're gradually making our way to one of the mirrors. Mitsue lets go of my hand so I stumble slightly into one of the mirrors. My back is against the wall.  
His routine is so energetic, so I can hear myself huffing under my breath. Before I can express my thoughts, however, Mitsue leans in close. He silently pins my wrists to the mirror's surface and our lips make contact. He kisses me slowly and lightly, probably to make sure I feel the same way.  
Mitsue's been so nice to me ever since I first walked through the college doors, however romantic feelings where never something he openly displayed towards me. Maybe be wanted to remain somewhat professional, it sounds like something he'd do.  
To make sure Mitsue understands that I accept his feelings, I kiss back. I feel his smile through the kiss before he kisses more passionately. He doesn't use his tongue but he still manages to make a powerful impression. My arms remain pinned against the glass as Mitsue pushes his body closer to mine. He pulls away and releases his grip.

Mitsue: "I thought it'd be better to confess my feelings straight up like this...instead of keeping it vague"  
Hibiki: (still blushing) "well...y-you did good...!"  
Mitsue: "Thank you~ ...you deserve an official confession"


End file.
